


Teeth

by filenotch



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filenotch/pseuds/filenotch
Summary: A moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A memory

Walking through Chinatown in the mid afternoon, I suddenly become aware of my teeth, and in my mouth I can feel the canines for breaking through, the incisors for cutting and the molars for shredding. They are animal teeth. I feel the weight of my hair, pulled back, and it feels like a hand reins me in.

My walk reverts to a the one I used long before I wore suits and shoes, to the walk in T-shirts and black boots. It feels strange to feel my shoulders move that way under a jacket of tailored wool instead of torn leather.

My eyes narrow, and my lips curl. Chinatown has seen it all, and doesn't notice that, that, in my head, I have too many teeth.


End file.
